Kuroko no Shoot: 黒子撃つ
by Joey Bermuda Ketail
Summary: AU Kuroko enrolls into Serin but something is different. Kuroko is different. His basketball is different. And his whole life is one whole mess. Secrets that not even the GOM knew of are being uncovered. Secrets that could get them all killed. Rating may change to M


**Kuroko no Shoot: ****黒子撃****つ**

Summary - AU Kuroko enrolls into Serin but something is different. Kuroko is different. His basketball is different. And his whole life is one whole mess. Secrets that not even the GOM knew of are being uncovered. Secrets that could get them all killed. Rating may change to M

Chapter 1 - Enrollment

Kuroko walked into his school as he read his book. It was crowed. As always, nobody noticed his presence, for he had rid of his presence. He listened as a second year student asked the student behind him if he wanted to join the book club and try to persuade the new student. Kuroko looked up as he heard the word 'basketball'. Being one to play basketball, he followed to where the man giving the fliers directions to the basketball booth. There, he saw a girl with light brown hair with a pixie, and a guy with dark black hair and glasses. Knowing that they wouldn't feel his presence, Kuroko sat down, took a filler paper and filled it in. Leaving the paper on the table for it to be noticed later, Kuroko stood up, no one noticing though, and left as he saw a tall freshman with blood red hair carrying one of the second year basketball player, who was handing out fliers. Other than that, nothing much happened the rest of the day. Kuroko read that tomorrow they will hold a basketball meet with the new first year, second years joining them.

Kuroko walked home that night. He used to live with his grandmother since his parents died and he moved out once he was able to live by himself. His house was what most people would call a mansion. Kuroko's 'neighbors' always asked how he got enough money to afford it but he just dismissed the question and said that his parents owned it all. Nobody knew the real answer, sans himself. Not even his old basketball teammates, the Generation of Miracles.

No one other than him and people like him are allowed near the house.

The next morning was dreadful. Kuroko was _not_ morning person. Nevertheless, Kuroko got up from his king size bed, grabbed his school uniform and took a quick shower (noting to brush his bed head, even though it was just under water, thoroughly). He had enough time. School started at 8:00 and it was 6:15 once he got out of the shower and the basketball meet was at 7:00**[1]**. Drying off his hair while brushing his teeth, changed into his clothes, then brushing his hair, Kuroko was greeted with a knock at his door. Looking at the door, Kuroko said a small _'come in' _and a maid came in.

"Young master, it is time for breakfast." She said. Kuroko nodded, indicating that she could leave now, and she left with a slightly flushed face. Kuroko finished getting his hair done and left the room. His room was on the fourth floor out of six. Two underground and the rest noticeable to anyone to come close to the mansion. The mansion was covered by the tall, dark forest, sure to not bring attention to Kuroko and people like him. If anyone tried to come near the mansion and didn't know where to go, they would instantly get lost.

Kuroko walked out his room and when to the nearest elevator. Punching in that he wanted to go down, Kuroko waited until the doors opened, and he got inside. Slightly messing up his shirt so he doesn't look too neat for when somebody was going to notice him. The doors opened and Kuroko stepped into the breakfast table. Yes, breakfast table. There were four rooms for each meal. Breakfast, Lunch, Snack, and Dinner. There was plenty of meeting rooms, guest rooms, training rooms, sports room, rooms full of paperwork or rooms for just nothing.

Kuroko sat down at the table that had 14 seats. Kuroko sat at the head of the table. His breakfast was just plain (but very big) soup that was easy to digest. Usually, people mistake Kuroko for someone who doesn't eat a lot because of his body weight, but Kuroko eats a lot of food, sometimes more than a normal person would. He just doesn't in public. If he has fancy food that people with a lot of money eat, he'd bring attention, hence, not much food in public. He makes up with it in his home.

Kuroko finished his breakfast and stood up. If he didn't leave soon, he'd be late. He couldn't use the limo because that would bring too much attention and since he had to walk, it would take about ten minutes. It was 6:53. Grabbing his bag, taking a certain object from his personal butler who was standing next to him, and putting on his shoes, Kuroko ran out the door, many from inside bidding him goodbye and to have a good day. He usually pretended to be weak and not have a lot of stigma but he just needed to get to the meet, plus, he promised himself in middle school that it would be in high school that he would quit pretending to be weak. He'd go all out in Basketball. Basketball was one of his many normal passions and he didn't like holding back. Careful to not go fast enough to bring attention but using just the right amount of speed, Kuroko finally saw the school. Taking a look at watch, Kuroko saw it 6:58. The first years should be in the gym, meeting the coach. Kuroko when to the locker room, changed into simple gym clothes for basketball, and opened the door to the gym silently. The sight of the coach and the first years was odd but Kuroko simply dismissed it.

The coach, whose name was Riko Aida, Kuroko learned by listening to the second year's discussion, was looking at the first year's bodies, whose shirts were removed. She was currently looking the tall blood shot hair dude that he saw yesterday.

"Coach, why are you staring at him?" The man that was sitting next to the coach the other day, Kuroko remembered. He quickly stood behind the other first years. The man, Hyuuga, continued to talk. "You looked at all of them." He said. "Kagami was the last one." Kuroko swore to remember the name of the blood shot hair man. He would do perfectly with Kuroko's type of jobs, though; Kuroko didn't want to involve him. Kuroko listened to the rest of their conversation.

"Really? Oh!" She looked up at the first years. "Is Kuroko-kun here?" She called. Kuroko walked up in front of her, not sure if she would see him or not. In the end, she didn't. Kuroko took it as a challenge that he just won. Having no presence was necessary for his job.

"That kid from Teiko…" Hyuuga said.

"It seems he's not here today." Riko said after some thought. "Let's get on with practice!" She was going to continue until Kuroko decided it was time to make himself known.

"Ano…" He raised his hand in front of her face. 'I'm Kuroko."

Riko was silent for a moment until-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-That.

"How long have you been there?!" Hyuuga yelled confused. Kuroko looked at him.

"I've been standing here the whole time." Kuroko answered, thankful that since he had no presence, they didn't notice he was late.

Riko stared at Kuroko with shock. Kuroko just stared back with no emotion. After a few minutes, two second year came up to them.

"This guy is a part of the Generation of Miracles?! He couldn't have been a regular, could he?!" One said. His name was Koganei.

"Of course not, right, Kuroko?" Hyuuga asked. They all looked at Kuroko.

Kuroko had no point in lying. "I played in games."

"See I-…" Hyuuga cut off his sentence. "What?"

"What?" Koganei said.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

Riko glared at them. Kagami's eye's narrowed in thought. Riko decided to talk.

"T-take your shirt off!" She said. Kuroko blinked but nevertheless, took off his shirt. Riko stared at Kuroko with shock. Of course, Kuroko heard of Riko Aida. She's the daughter of a sports trainer, Kagetora Aida, collecting data and creating a training menu was her skill she picked up from observing at her father's workplace. She see's physical abilities in numbers when she looks at your body. Kuroko could respect her for that but it would be no use for him. Not with his kind of job.

Riko stayed silent as she looked at Kuroko's body. She had no words. He was unbelievably weak. She was so caught up at looking at his body that she didn't notice Kuroko's eye's narrow with uncertainty and clear suspicion.

_**~Grim reaper~**_

Kuroko walked home that day. The basketball practice when well. He was 100% sure their coach was confused with his numbers and that was what he was aiming for. He didn't want or need to be noticed. Underneath, he was strong, not to be bragging. But he was stronger than most people. He was one of the best in his world. At his job.

Turning a corner, Kuroko can to an interesting sight. He saw a familiar figure practicing in a basketball court. He silently walked up to the court and stood next to the backboard. He watched as Kagami was about to shoot but then saw Kuroko and was freaked out, threw the ball as it hit the rim of the hoop and the ball bounced towards Kuroko, who caught it.

They both stared at each other in silence. One freaked and the other nothing.

"How long were you here?" Kagami deadpanned anyone's question when they notice Kuroko.

Kuroko stared at Kagami, no emotion present. "Nice to see you."

It was silent once again.

"What are you doing here?" Kagami asked as he put a hand on his hip.

Kuroko passed the ball back. "What are _you _doing here alone?"

"I've heard about you." Kagami said out of the blue. Kuroko looked at him more closely. "I was in America until the second year of middle school and I heard of the Generation of Miracles. They're strong…I don't play Basketball for fun. I play it to make a challenge in life…You're on that team, right? I've got a pretty good sense if people are strong. Weak small different from the strong in basketball." Kagami spun the ball on his finger then roughly threw it at Kuroko, who caught it with ease. "But something's not right with you." Kuroko just looked at Kagami. "The weak smell like the weak but you…You don't small like anything. You _have_ no sent." Kuroko still had no reaction. He just plainly stared at Kagami. "Show me…Show me how good this 'Generation of Miracles' is." He looked at Kuroko with determination flaming in his eyes. Kuroko had no look in his eyes and stared at Kagami.

"How fortunate. I was also hoping to see what you are really made of." Kuroko unzipped his school uniform shirt and whipped it off. "One on one." Kuroko said in perfect English. He had no accent, only those who listen closely could hear the accent; it made Kagami wonder if he'd lived in America first. But he didn't have time for thinking about that now. He got kind of pissed off with Kuroko's second to last sentence. He'll show Kuroko how strong he is and he'll beat him to the floor.

Kagami bounced the ball in the middle of the court, Kuroko in front of him. Kagami smirked ran forward and passed Kuroko. He jumped up and was going to dunk. His hand grabbed the end of rail. The ball bounced on the floor and finally stopped. Kagami landed on his feet and stood there, confusion and disbelief shown in his eyes. On the other side of the court, Kuroko stood there…ball next to his feet.

Kuroko picked up the ball and looked at Kagami, the look in his eyes, Kagami wasn't sure what it was.

"You'll have to do better than that."

If anyone was watching, they would think it was a dream. Kuroko did the same the rest of the game as he did it the first point. Whenever Kagami though he had the ball and shot it or dunked it into the hoop, Kuroko had it and had already scored. It didn't take long for Kagami to run out of breath and for the game to end. Kagami breathed hard, panting on the floor. It pissed Kagami off that Kuroko was just standing there, not even breathing hard. He was just…standing there, no emotion, holding the ball in his hands.

"You can never beat the Generation of Miracles with your strength." Kuroko looked down at Kagami. Something flashed in his eyes that Kagami couldn't make out. Regret? Anger? Sadness? Kagami didn't know.

"I'm not like you." Kuroko said once Kagami stood up and grabbed his bag and jacket angrily. Kagami looked at him and raised an eyebrow, glaring at the same time. He was a long-time grudge holder. "I am a shadow. People are not allowed notice me until I let them."

Kagami had no idea what Kuroko was talking about. He just turned away and left.

_**~Grim reaper~**_

It was the next day at practice the coach announced it.

"First years! Today, you will be playing the second years!" She said as the first and second years put on different jerseys.

"I can't believe we'll be playing the second years already!" Kawahara, a first year, said.

"Did you hear? They all went in the finals just in their first year!" Fukuda, another first year, said.

"Wow! That's not normal." Furihata, another first year, said.

Kagami smirks, though still angry at Kuroko from last night. "Nothing to be afraid of, guys. Better stronger than weaker." Kagami started walking up to them. "Let's go."

'_Let's see what our rookies can do!' _ Riko thought as she blew the whistle and threw the ball in the air.

Kagami and Mitobe, a tall silent student, jumped for the ball. Kagami got the ball and hit it to one of the first years, Kawahara. Kawahara dribbled for a few moments and the second years defended. He threw the ball up when he saw Kagami's hand and Kagami caught it. He ran up to the backboard and shot it before Mitobe could get it.

"That dunk was amazing!" Kawahara said with awe.

'_Wow…they're better than I expected…' _Riko thought.

It game carried on but the second years blocked Kagami so he wasn't able to get the ball and shoot. They stole the ball, shot and scored. The second years were ahead after some time.

15 to 31, second year's advantage.

"Huff…huff…huff…I can't take it anymore…!" Furihata said, panting. Kagami, pissed off, grabbed Furihata's shirt and hug him in the air.

"You've had enough?! What the hell!?" He yelled in his face. It was then something gave him a dead leg.

"Please calm down." Kuroko's annoying (according to Kagami) voice hade it's way to his ear.

Kagami was silent for a moment until he turned around, radiating anger. "You bastard…!"

The other three freshmen were scared and the second years watched as they fought.

" Looks like they're fighting…" Koganei said

They watched as Kagami threw a few swings at Kuroko, who just dodged it clumsily (on purpose, but they didn't know that). Kagami grabbed Kuroko's shirt and did the same thing he did to Furihata.

Izuki's eye's widened. Koganei looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"…Was he…in the game…?"

'_I'm the referee and even I forgot…' _Riko deadpanned. Then her eye's widened. _'Huh? …How long was he in the game?' _She thought as she looked at Kuroko.

_**~Grim Reaper~**_

They soon resumed the game and Fukuda bounced the ball.

"Excuse me." Kuroko said. Fukuda looked at Kuroko. "Can I play the ball this time?" he asked.

"Huh?" Fukuda said dumbfounded. "O-oh…I see why not…" Fukuda passed Kuroko the ball. He doesn't think he's ever seen Kuroko with the ball.

"Come on! Only three minutes left!" Some yelled from the sidelines.

Kuroko stood in the middle with the ball in his hands as he dribbled it, not moving. Izuki was in front of him waiting for Kuroko to make a move. Kagami had Hyuuga guarding him.

"Heh!" Kagami laughed a bit, catching Hyuuga's attention. "If that kids playing…there's no way we could lose!" Though Kagami didn't want to admit it, Kuroko was strong. Hyuuga had no time to say anything because Kuroko shot forward.

When Kuroko shot forward, Izuki stole the ball from him. Some of the first years ran up to get the ball. Kagami just stayed in place, smirking, hand on hip.

'_What? Why is Kagami-kun just standing there? He's usually the one to head for the ball and dunk!' _Riko thought.

Izuki dribbled up to the backboard easily. He stopped and shot the ball, which went in perfectly. Second years cheered a bit and first year groaned. But then they all stopped when they looked at Izuki. His eyes were wide and full of disbelief.

They heard the ball bouncing on the floor, decreasing each time it bounced.

They turned around slowly and saw Kuroko standing on the other side of the court…ball right next to him.

"W-what…?" Was all Izuki managed to get out.

"H-how….?" Riko choked out, wondering how Kuroko done it.

Riko looked at Kuroko's hoop and saw that strings were moving and then she looked at Izuki's hoop and saw that they…weren't…they were as still as stone.

"Can we continue now? I don't want to stand here all day." Kuroko said as he walked up with the ball.

Riko finally snapped out of her trance, as well as the others. "R-right! U-um..." She trailed off. She than looked at Kagami, thinking hard. Kagami must have known Kuroko's strength. He just stood there, knowing that Kuroko was going to score.

The rest of the game continued the same way it did with Kuroko. When the second years though they had the ball and shot it, Kuroko was on the other side of the court and already shot. They were sure that they had the ball. They even checked when they were running. The second years tried many strategies. The set defenders to stay at the backboard to try and stop Kuroko but it never worked. They never even saw him run up and shoot. Just to try it out, the second years passed it to a first year. The conclusion was unbelievable. The second year grabbed it and when to run and shoot but Kuroko already shoot, ball in his hand. They didn't get what was happening.

In the end, the first years won 38 to 37, thanks to Kuroko and Kagami.

They gather around Kuroko immediately and asked questions. In the end, Kagami cut through all of them.

"Kuroko," He said and Kuroko looked up to look at him. "You said last night…" The other people crowded around went silent and listened. "You said _'People are not allowed notice me until I let them.' _What did you mean by that?" He asked.

"…I meant exactly what I said." Kuroko answered. "For example, close your eyes for one second and open. Look at me." Kuroko said and all closed their eyes.

'_One!'_

They opened their eyes and didn't see Kuroko in front of them. They didn't know how he got away because he was in a full circle of people.

"He got away!" Koganei yelled in shock. They turned their head to look for him until-

"I'm right here."

-Kuroko made himself noticed. They looked immediately in the spot Kuroko was standing and he was still standing there, unmoving.

"You see," He said. "No one can see me unless I let them. I could even be standing over a dead body with a pipe though its head and police are all over it and even though I would be completely bloody, they still wouldn't notice me." Most of the people were silent at Kuroko's example of him being invisible.

'_How does he come up with that as an example!?' _They all thought at the same time.

"Anyway, couch," Kuroko looked at Riko. "Practice isn't over yet so…may I tell you something about the Generation of Miracles?

"Ah! Uhm…Un. Yeah." Riko said and the all sat down, almost like a teacher telling kindergarten students a story, and Kuroko started.

"I'm sure you all heard of the Generation of Miracles, right?" They all nodded at his question. "But…the sixth Phantom man…you should have realized it was me." They nodded once more. Riko shot her hand in the air. Kuroko held his hand up to stop her from talking. "I know. You are wondering why my numbers were so low." Nod. "Well, I have a…bloodline, you could say. People with your kind of power are unable to see the true strength in us for some reason unknown." _Lie. All lies. But still, I know for a fact that they will all believe it._ And they did. "Anyway, the Generation of Miracles is strong. Too strong in fact." Riko spoke before Kuroko could start again.

"But what about you? I heard that the Phantom player didn't make scores. I heard that you were best at passing." She said and the others, minus Kagami, nodded.

Kuroko was silent for a moment. "Well….I don't know how to explain but…I never played all out. I never felt the need." Kuroko looked at everyone in the eye. "I never like playing with the Generation of Miracles."


End file.
